Japan Events/Villains/April 2016
This event ran until April 24, 2016. Rules *Tap on a door to open a Challenge Map. *Tap a red spot to start the Challenge Mission! **Gray spots are locked. *Get a present for clearing missions! **Red treasure box spot rewards you with a Premium Ticket! **Yellow treasure box spot rewards you with a Skill Ticket! **Villian spot rewards you with 10,000 Coins! **All Villian spots rewards you with a Silver Pin! **Clearing 1 Map rewards you with 20,000 Coins! **Clearing all 3 Maps rewards you with a Pete Tsum! *Use a Character Bonus Tsum to help clear Maps! **Use Snow White on the Queen Map! **Use Ariel on the Ursula Map! (Romance Ariel does not count) **Use Princess Aurora on the Maleficent Dragon Map! Missions Queen Map *Mission 1: Get a 15 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 2: Clear 1,000 Tsums accumulatively. *Mission 3: Pop 6 Magic Bombs in 1 play. *Mission 4: Accumulate 1,400 coins. *Mission 5: Use your Skill 5 times in 1 play. *Mission 6: (Various Missions) *Mission 7: Get an 80 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 8: Use your Skill 24 times accumulatively. *Mission 9: Trace a 25 chain in 1 play. *Mission 10: Accumulate Fever Mode 25 times. *Mission 11: Get a 100 combo in 1 play. *Mission 12: Clear 3,000 Tsums accumulatively. Ursula Map *Mission 13: Enter Fever Mode 3 times in 1 play. *Mission 14: Trace a 12 chain in 1 play. *Mission 15: Clear 80 MyTsums in 1 play. *Mission 16: Pop 8 Magic Bombs in 1 play. *Mission 17: Get 350 coins in 1 play. *Mission 18: Clear 10 Big Tsums accumulatively. *Mission 19: Pop 2 Time Bombs in 1 play. *Mission 20: (Various Missions) *Mission 21: Use your Skill 4 times in 1 play. *Mission 22: Get a 85 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 23: Clear 500 Tsums in 1 play. *Mission 24: Accumulate 4000 coins. *Mission 25: Accumulate 50,000,000 points. *Mission 26: Clear 20 Big Tsums accumulatively. *Mission 27: Pop 100 Magic Bombs accumulatively. *Mission 28: Pop 30 Time Bombs accumulatively. Maleficent Dragon Map *Mission 29: Pop 1 Star Bomb in 1 play. *Mission 30: Accumulate 1000 Exp. *Mission 31: Clear 3 Big Tsums in 1 play. *Mission 32: Trace a 20 chain in 1 play. *Mission 33: Get a 65 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 34: Pop 10 Magic Bombs in 1 play. *Mission 35: Enter Fever Mode 5 times in 1 play. *Mission 36: (Various Missions) *Mission 37: Pop 3 Time Bombs in 1 play. *Mission 38: Use your Skill 20 times accumulatively. *Mission 39: Get a 90 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 40: Get 1000 coins in 1 play. *Mission 41: Accumulate 10,000,000 points. *Mission 42: Get 3,000,000 points in 1 play. *Mission 43: Pop 10 Coin Bombs accumulatively. *Mission 44: Get a 150 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 45: Trace a 40 chain in 1 play. *Mission 46: Accumulate 30,000 coins. Gallery Event Images DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Villains LineAd Teaser 201604.jpg|Event Teaser DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Villains LineAd2 201604.jpg|Event Ad DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Villains LineAd 201604.jpg|Event Ad Lucky Times DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan EvilQueenUrsulaMaleficentDragon Teaser LineAd 201604.jpg|Villains Lucky Time Teaser Evil Queen, Ursula, Maleficent Dragon DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan EvilQueenUrsulaMaleficentDragon LineAd1 201604.jpg|Villains Lucky Time Evil Queen, Ursula, Maleficent Dragon DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan EvilQueenUrsulaMaleficentDragon LineAd2 201604.jpg|Villains Lucky Time Evil Queen, Ursula, Maleficent Dragon Pins DisneyTsumTsum Pins International Villains.png Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 Japan Event Category:Villains Event